


Awesome Times

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, Drug Use, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader has some kind of chronic pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: Its your day off and it's going pretty good, but your cyborg boyfriend makes it even better.





	Awesome Times

**Author's Note:**

> More stoner smut! Sorry to anyone who wanted a good smut for the day and the stoner parts ruined it for you. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not good at smut. :/

A large puff of white smoke leaves your lips and you're coughing up a storm immediately after.

You set the lighter and your pretty glass piece on the nightstand and take several deep breaths to stop your coughing. Within seconds your mind delightfully hazes over and your body feels so light and at peace. You stretch and roll around on the bed in post-high bliss with a huge smile etched onto your face; you don't even notice Genji leaning against the doorframe, watching you with his arms crossed and visor off. 

"Well, don't you look happy," he finally says, gaining your attention. "How are you feeling? I know the recent change in weather can affect you negatively."

"I felt like crap this morning, but I'm feeling great now." You lean back against the headboard, using your pillow as a cushion. "I might smoke a little bit more though, so I can take a nap."

The cyborg looks at you lovingly for a few seconds. It's a rather lazy day at home for you two and he can't help but bask in the domestic comfort that his home brings him. He watches as you settle further into the bed and get perfectly situated before moving. 

Genji slowly crawls up the bed and gently pushes your legs to bend open so he can rest between them. He leans over and your eyes flutter closed as his rough lips press to yours. It's such an intoxicating rush to feel his lips.

As he kisses you, his hands caress your thighs, carefully kneading the flesh and drawing random shapes. 

"You're so beautiful," he coos. 

His lips travel down, down your neck and collar bone, down your still clothed chest and stomach, stopping just at the waist band of your shorts. He looks up to you and you bite your lip as you nod, silently giving him permission to go on. 

Lifting your hips up just barely, he's able to slowly pull down your shorts and panties, tossing them over his shoulder. His movements are slow, no hint of rush or urgency. It's just the weed still wonderfully clouding your head but everything seems to be moving just slightly slower than normal. You're swimming in an amazing haze and offer absolutely no resistance as he ushers your legs open a little wider. 

Genji kisses your hip bone and you pipe up randomly, "I wish you could get high with me. It's kind of a long lost dream of mine for us to smoke together, get super high, and spend the whole day in bed lazily screwing each other." 

The cyborg pauses and smiles warmly. "That's sounds like a wonderful dream. I'm sorry I can't make it come true, but I can offer you something close."

Without another word, Genji lowers down and repeatedly kisses your clit softly. You contently sigh and card your fingers through his thick hair. The tip of his tongue dances around the bud before the full width of it pushes against you and gives a good lick, making you moan loudly and drop your head against the headboard. 

"You're so sensitive when you're high, it's cute. And I will admit, there's just something I enjoy about touching you when you're so unfocused and content."

Your cheeks flush at his words.

"Maybe it's because you're so much louder when your high and easier to please."

His tongue is on your clit again. It's warm and wet and you moan so loudly again, just like Genji said. A familiar hot pleasure runs through your blood and you urge him to go on. 

Genji changes up and wraps his lips around your bud, sucking and sloppily kissing. He sounds like he enjoy his favorite dessert and your hips start to buck slightly with every suck.

"Oh, god, Genji!" you gasp and pant, pulling his hair and enjoying every second of this. Your body is tensing up in the best way and you tell him not to stop as a lovely pressure starts to build.

His tongue comes back out to join, but soon enough you want more than just his mouth. Your body is aching for his cock so yank on his hair and say, "Genji, fuck me, please!" 

He breaks away from your now sensitive clit and answers, "anything for you."

As he strips himself of his sweatshirt and pants, you rid yourself of your shirt. But when you return your attention to Genji, he seems busy at the side table.

It's only for a quick moment before he offers you your glass piece, loaded for a new smoke. 

"I know you want just one more," he says. "You even said so earlier." 

This cyborg definitely knows the way to your heart. You quickly take one more hit, coughing up another storm, and then place the glass aside. A new wave of haze and high bliss washes over you as you lean back and Genji takes his place between your legs. 

He pumps himself a few times to spread the precum his dick produces with a good coat. You feel unbelievably wet but it's always good to take extra precautions when getting fucked by a cyborg. 

"Genji, please," you beg, opening your legs to entice him. "Just fuck me already! Please!" 

"I love how much you beg when you're like this."

Draping himself over you, he slowly pushes his cock into you and you sigh softly at first. But when he suddenly surges forward, snapping his hips into yours and bottoming out, you moan embarrassingly loud.

"God, you're so wet."

"Genji!"

You pant and moan as he rocks into you. His thrusts are slowly but so deep and hard to start, opening you up to his cock oh so slowly building a coil on your lower stomach. 

"Faster! Please!"

Genji straightens himself up and hooks his hands under your knees, spreading your legs wide and helping to hold you in place. You lean back on your elbows as his speed picks up, thrusting his cock into you with a pleasant stretch.

You squirm in his grasp and buck your hips up to meet his. The coil, that amazing hot pressure, keeps building and building with every snap of his hips, secretly loving the wet sound that happens. It just sounds so dirty and you love it. 

"Genji! I'm-I'm gonna," you moan, "gonna cum!" 

His hands drop your knees and push into the bed as he ruts, literally fucking you into the mattress. The pressure is too much now. It's hot and consuming you. Genji pathetically moans your name when your walls involuntarily flutter around him and that's all it takes for you to orgasm. 

"Oh god! Genji!" Your legs twitch and your back arches before you flops to the bed, feeling like a pile of goo.

Genji grunts and tenses up, groaning out your name, his own peak reached. He lays down next to you on the bed, panting with a cute smile.

Still sweaty and mind hazy, you snuggle into Genji's side and he's more than happy to return the affection.

"What a good day off," you sleepily mumble. 

"Take a nap. I'll make you something to eat when you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
